


Cold Sandalwood

by starscantbefound



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha Lan Wangji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just a thought on scent?, just really short thing, like yes the sandalwood is a given but, not much relationship at all really, this is like super short, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscantbefound/pseuds/starscantbefound
Summary: Other clans would talk of the Second Young Master Lan that had an impenetrable wall of frost keeping him from others. That if you stepped too close to him you would freeze on the spot.None of those statements were enough to keep Wei Wuxian at bay though.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Cold Sandalwood

**Author's Note:**

> sandalwood is such a nice scent, be it incense or oil. made me think of a certain person
> 
> enjoy

Anyone who had met the Second Master Lan knew his smell to be of soothing sandalwood and an ever present scent of frozen air, something they would assume was just part of an Alpha from the mountains of Gusu. (Once they met Lan Xichen they would wonder if the sun that was his face made it impossible for him to exude such cold)

Those unlucky enough to have angered him know his scent to grow into a bitingly harsh frozen wind, which would hit the person with a force of a slap to the face.

There aren’t many that remember the days the Young Master Lan smelled just of warm sandalwood. A soothing smell as if sat meditating in front of a window in spring, trusty incense burner at one's side. His mother would hold him and his brother, who smelled of dew on flowers in the mornings, and say that even if she were never to leave her cottage having her young in her arms was as if stepping outside on a summer days’ cool morning.

Those same people will remember that that same young child after having sat in front of his deceased mother’s home ~~_prison_~~ , stubbornly, through wind, snow, and frost hoping that his mother would open her door to see him if he just waited long enough, never left the frost behind.

The healers that tended to him after he inevitably collapsed found him to smell a colder version of his previous scent but it went mostly shrugged off, more important matters at hand.

It was his brother that first noticed when it didn’t go away, that even after months where Lan Wangji had become more closed off, his coldness had seeped into his being.

Even when he was with Lan Xichen, even when the brothers shared a moment of understanding the cold stayed with him.

Lan Wangji’s classmates and later mutuals of other clans would talk of the Second Young Master Lan that had an impenetrable wall of frost keeping him from others. That if you stepped too close to him you would freeze on the spot.

None of those statements were enough to keep Wei Wuxian at bay though, who claimed Lan Wangji’s smell was like a cool breeze on a warm spring day to him. Which earned him surprise, confusion, and an elbow between his ribs from Jiang Cheng.

With his teasing and never ending bothering of the other Wei Wuxian had felt the sudden dip in temperature on some occasions, when he managed to make Lan Wangji look at pornography he was almost sure spikes of ice were about to rain upon his poor, laughing form.

But in moments like his time in the cave alone with Lan Wangji, when he was sung to, he could swear remembering that he was filled with the scent of sandalwood warm enough to thaw the snow that seemed to rest on Lan Wangji.

It was the same wave of scent that hit him when a hand grabbed his from behind him, for just one second so overwhelming he was unable to distinguish it from frostbite or the burn of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc it that his scent stays cool. but it is like melted snow around wwx.  
> you know like burning sandalwood incense in front of an open window in the winter but you sit down with a cup of warm tea. That's what I think it is like for wwx 
> 
> Also, you can bet that after wwx died lwj was like an ice storm. Angry, sad, hurt, grieving.
> 
> And you can decide which you want Wei Ying to be, I wasn't sure which assignment I liked best so I left it open for interpretation


End file.
